Walking Dead Texas: Season 2
by M-Chu
Summary: Sequel to Walking Dead Texas: Season 1. Ethan and his group have made it to San Antonio but the dangers and risks are higher then ever. Plus the city is over run by walkers. And Ethan needs to find his parents. How will he and his group survive? Accepting OCs info inside.
1. Intro

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 2**

**Hey! It's me Markrod10 writer of The Walking Dead Texas: Season 1 and Something to Fight for. This is the sequel to Season 1 of this series and in case you haven't read Season 1 I suggest you do so but there will be a quick recap at the start of this chapter so you can read that if you want. You can also send your own OCs like the last story so review your OC or PM me them so they can be in the story. I will put the OCs in next chapter just so you know. And if you didn't know this I don't own the Walking Dead. **

_Recap: Hey Ethan here and I really don't have much time right now. So here is the quick version of our current situation. The dead are coming back to life, and attacking the living. Getting bitten by one of them means turning into them. Their numbers were increasing rapidly. And thus, the beginning of the end of our world had begun. In order to survive in this devastated world, we ran. We ran and kept on running. We fought, we ran, we fought over and over again. Disregard the lake. While trying to escape, we kept fighting. You could say a lot happened along the way. I fought, was saved, fought, then saved again and fought with a group of people who then became my family. Even fell in love with a girl from the group. Recently, I have obtained a metal arm and leg before we left Laredo. I have kind of gotten used to them but I still need more time. But hey, when you live in a hell of a world you need to do what you got to do to survive. Well Amber's screaming at e to get to the point already._

Ethan POV

We were in Cotulla, Texas right now. We stopped here for supplies on our way to San Antonio. Leah and Matt left while we were asleep two days ago for unknown reasons but Levi and Amber look pretty guilty. They confessed their feelings for each other while we were camping near Edwards Lake which is weird since Levi is 17 and Amber is 15. Anyway, it took us a week to get to Cotulla because of all of the hordes of walkers that have been following us since we left Laredo. We raided a few gun shops and hunting stores and I even got an Ithaca M37, a pump action shot gun which our gun master, Hilbert taught me how to use. Levi still had his sword but he got a Smith and Wesson M37 Air Weight just in case. Amber and Gloria now use a Barnett Wildcat C5 that we got from a hunting store. Hilbert has a Springfield M1A1 Super Match that we got from a car on the road. The kids were still the kids although Kate now used Amber's old knife sometimes. We had to get to San Antonio before anything else happened that could possibly kill us. Well everything can kill us now in this hell of a world. Anyways, we were in Cotulla and we were at a local gas station across the street from a graveyard. Great. The gas station was connected to a McDonalds with an indoor playground and the kids were playing in. I was putting gas in the cars with some money from the cash register from inside. Hilbert and Amber were keeping watch from on top of the highway. Gloria and Levi were getting some supplies inside. Then I heard barking. I looked around to see what it was when a small white with brown dog jumped on my and started to bite my face. I started to scream and yelp when Gloria ran out of the store with Levi. They both started to laugh their heads off.

"Hey Ethan, that dog really likes you doesn't it?" Levi asked.

"Yeah they really have a bone for each other" Gloria said.

Levi stopped laughing. Even the dog stopped biting me.

"Leave the jokes to me" Levi told Gloria.

The dog got off of me and jumped on Levi. It started to lick him.

"That's just great" I said.

"Can we keep it?" Gloria asked.

"I don't see why not" I said.

"Yay what's its name?" she asked.

"Zero" Levi said.

"Why zero?" I asked.

"Zero because of the fighter jet that we used to hand Japan's asses to them during World War 2" Levi said.

"Oh yeah the zero fighter, small and fast like this little guy" I said.

Zero barked.

"Hey guys you have got to see this" Hilbert screamed.

We ran over under the highway to see a bunch of walkers coming towards us.

"Well lets end this little road trip" I said.

I got my gun and aimed it of one of them. The recoil of this gun was strong but I could take it. I pulled the trigger and the bullet went through its head.

**Well that was chapter 1. Its short but it's the first chapter and I'm working on other stuff too. The net chapter will be longer. For the OC for here it is.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Life before Z day:**

**Weapons:**

**Clothes:**

**Equipment:**

**So review it or PM me it if you want and in till next time. Read, review and eat pie.**


	2. City

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 2**

**Well after thinking about my stories for a long time and I finally got an idea for this chapter. Something to Fight for will come out either next week or this weekend. It will take more time to make these chapters since I'm in basketball. Now trust e guys I tried my hardest to do my worst but by some cruel trick by god, I made the team.*Sigh*. Well here is chapter 2.**

**I don't own The Walking Dead, if I did I would have killed Hershel.**

Ethan POV A day later

I was riding in the Humvee with Amber, Levi and Hilbert. Gloria, much to my demise, was in another car with the kids. Zero was also with the kids and probably thinking about eating my face. Stupid little puppy. Anyways, we were almost to San Antonio. I could practically smell the big city in the air. By the way did I mention I was on the roof of the Humvee with Amber? Amber was helping me keep lookout for the walkers. Hilbert was checking inventory and ammunition. Levi was driving the Humvee. We almost made it to the city and to my parents.

Half an hour later

We were just driving into the city. No walkers had attacked yet it was really peaceful. I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed for a minute.

"It's them!" Amber screamed.

I opened my eyes and seen a bunch of walkers walking slowly to us. Levi stopped the Humvee and got off with his sword. Amber grabbed her bow and jumped off the roof. I grabbed my gun and jumped off the roof too. Hilbert on the other hand got on the roof and aimed his gun at the walkers. He shot the gun and it went through its brain. Levi ran at the horde and started to slash at the walkers. Amber and Gloria shot their bolts at the walkers but weren't doing so well.

"Ethan remember what I said about the gun. You aim for the chest and lean into it. It can only hold 4 shells and one in its gauge so keep that in mind" Hilbert screamed.

I looked through the scope on the top of the gun.

"Lean into it and aim for the chest" I muttered to myself.

I aimed for the chest and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through three walker's head.

"Yeah, fucking A" I said.

Levi ran into the horde and started to slice of the heads of walkers. He stabbed his sword into a walker's head. He tried to pull it out but it was really stuck.

"Levi!" Amber screamed.

I pulled my gun's trigger but there was no more ammo. I tried to pull more out of my jacket pocket but I dropped them to the floor. Amber didn't have any more bolts and neither did Gloria. Walkers surrounded Levi and started to reach for him. He kicked and punched at them but it was no use. Levi closed his eyes and started muttering to himself. The walkers were all around him now so close. All we could do was watch as our friend got eaten. Then bullets and arrows went through different walker's heads form the roof of a building. There stood a seventeen year old girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin, another seventeen year old boy with mid tan skin, blue eyes, and brown spiked hair. He was pretty built. Next to him was lady with hazel eyes, straight black hair, which was kept in a high pony tail, and bangs that went across her forehead and ending at her eyes, and creamy colored skin. Next to her was a little girl about 9 with milky colored skin, big bright blue eyes, and short brown hair with bangs like the ladies. And at the edge of the roof stood a tall man with short messy grey hair, a goatee on his chin, steel grey eyes that could pierce a soul, and a tattoo on his right arm. He pointed at me.

"Hey dumbass, need help?"

**Well this chapter is short but then again it's like 2:00 AM here in Texas but all in a day's work for Mark Rodriguez. And the creators of the OCs are: ****Barrett M107, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Silverdragon98, and Michaeldevin12. And the next chapter shall include: death, intros, new character(s), and maybe other stuff. Any questions just PM or review and I will answer if I can. Ok so, read review, and eat pie. See you later!**


	3. AN

**A/N I'm really really really sorry for not updating for a while. I won't have Internet for a while which pains me much more than a walker devouring me and tearing limb from limb. And it will take just a bit of time more for more chapters since I joined (more of forced) my school's basketball team. If I get my Internet back by winter break I will put two extra long chapters for my stories. Again terribly sorry about the wait. Stupid end of the world crap. **


	4. Colony

**Walking Dead Texas Season: 2**

**Well I wasn't going to do this in till next week but I fell really generous and thankful for my life and if you know anybody from the shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School or lost anybody I am terrible sorry and I give you my blessings. Anyways here it is chapter 3 of season 2. I don't own the Walking Dead if I did I would have not have ended it till February.**

Ethan POV

The walkers were dead. Well now officially dead. The other group had killed them all. They were coming down from the building's roof. I walked in front of the door and raised my gun. I heard some noise from inside. Then the 21 year old lady jumped out and tackled me. Her C-cup breasts were on my face, which felt really hot right now.

"Hey you are so hot want to go have some fun?" she asked.

My face was feeling super hot right now. Gloria was glaring at her with flames in her eyes.

"Um maim, I'm only 16 years old" I managed to say.

"Damn it!" she screamed.

The little girl ran out of the building.

"Mother get off of him" the little girl screamed at her mom.

"Fine".

The lady got off of me and walked next to her daughter. I got up from the ground and dusted myself off. The rest of the other group walked out of the building. Levi looked at the 17 year old boy in shock and the boy returned the shock.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Well I'm Rein Yukimura and this is my daughter Yume Yukimaru" the lady said.

"Really, you two don't look like a mother and daughter" Levi said.

In the speed of light Rein held a knife to Levi's neck.

"I dare you to say that again" Rein said.

"That's enough Rein" the 17 year old boy said.

He turned to me. "Hi, I'm Michael but Levi already knows that" the boy said.

"Levi what does he mean?" I asked.

"Michael is my cousin from California. He came to Texas to stay with my mom and dad for a couple of months. We were separated in the chaos in Laredo. I haven't seen him since."

"Levi, there is something I need to tell you" Michael said.

He turned and pointed towards the center of the city.

"Your parents are there in a secure area with other people. We were doing a supplies run when we seen you guys."

"Yeah a waste of bullets if you ask me" the man said.

"Tyson this is my cousin, he is not a waste of bullets" Michael said.

Tyson started to mumble and went inside the building.

"We need to get back to the base" the 17 year old girl said.

"Bella calm down, we need to take these guys back" Michael said.

Bella looked at me then at Levi. She turned and went inside the building.

"Excuse her she is a little ticked off after she got kicked out of her old group. They deserved to be eaten" Michael said.

"Guys if we are going to go we need to leave now" Hilbert said.

He was looking through a scope towards an ally down the street. Walkers were slowly coming out of it.

"Fatty is right we need to go" Amber said.

"Did you just-".

"Shut up and get into the Humvee" I shouted.

Rein grabbed Yume and ran near a silver Mustang parked near a light post. Bella and Tyson also ran towards the Mustang.

"Follow us cousin if you want to live" Michael said before running to the Mustang.

"Can we really trust these guys?" I asked.

"That's my cousin, how can we not trust them?" Levi asked.

"I'm just saying it seems a little too perfect for there to be a large group deep in the city that has been overrun" I said.

"Speaking of overrun we have more company" Hilbert said.

I turned towards the alley. Lots and lots of walkers were coming our way.

"Fine let's go" I said.

We got into our cars and started to follow the Mustang. The walkers were trying to catch up but we were too fast. Lots of walkers started to chase us through the city but they eventually gave up.

An hour later

It took us a while to get to a gated fence with brick walls surrounding a couple of large buildings. Tyson got off of the Mustang and told something to men behind the gate. He pointed towards the Humvee and said something else. The gates started to open and we drove in. People actual people gathered around us and stared at us. After surviving through hell, this was still pretty uncomfortable. Finally we stopped and got out of the Humvee. I looked at all the people. There were about 30 live people here. Two people came out of the crowd, a tall man and a short women, the man looked like Levi but older, and the women looked like an average house wife but a certain cold stare that pierced your soul. Levi ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. They returned the hug and the women started to cry. Just seeing this made me miss my parents. I just had to find them.

Somebody that you once knew POV

I followed them to the base. They had to suffer just as I had when they did what they did to us. I dragged a dead body on the back of my car to lour walkers towards the base. I drove straight to the brick wall and stopped the car. I got off and attached a very small bomb that had just enough power to break the wall and get to the other side. The walkers were getting closer so I had to hurry. I started the bomb and threw the dead corpse over the wall. I left the car there and ran off to plan more of Ethan's demise.

Ethan POV

The moment was very touching. If it wasn't interrupted by an explosion, I would have cried. The explosion knocked me off my feet and on to the ground. Walkers, tons of walkers came through a hole in the wall and started to chase people. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the Humvee.

"Guys get your guns and start shooting" I yelled.

I got my gun and aimed for a walker. I shot at it and hit it in the head. Levi was trying to get as many people to the buildings as possible. Zero was biting a dead walker on the leg. Better him then me. Bella had gotten the kids and ran off. Suddenly a walker jumped on Gloria's siblings and started to eat them. Gloria seen the whole thing.

"NO" she screamed.

She went on a rampage after that. It was a blur between fighting the walkers and saving other people. But how did this happen?

**Well here is the chapter. And guess what, WE SURVIVED 2012! Yeah take that Mayans (No offence to people who actually thought the world would end). So I will be going to Louisiana for the vacation so I won't be updating for a while so here it is. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Ok, ok so tell me if you liked, hated, wanted to strangle me to death, about this chapter in the review. So read, review and pee in snow and in till next time. Bye.**


	5. Talk

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 2**

**Hey people of the internet. I just got back from Louisiana for Christmas and boy am I tired. I'm getting off topic, so my story Something to Fight for, is on hiatus because of some issues with my computer. February is just around the corner and we get to see the other half of season 3 of the walking dead, plus the release date of Survival Instinct. Well if you don't know this I don't own the walking dead and if I did I would have kept Glen Mazzara.**

Ethan POV

All of the walkers were dead. About 3 people died not including Gloria's brother and sister. That made Kate the last kid in our group (Yume is not part of the group officially yet). Gloria was on the floor stabbing the head of the walker that eaten her siblings. She had tears pouring out if her eyes and it was sad. She had lost her mom and her siblings. Levi walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's dead. You can stop stabbing it in the-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

She turned around and slashed Levi's cheek with the knife. Blood gushed out of the cut and on to the floor.

"I'm so-"

Levi raised his fist and Gloria clenched her eyes shut. I dashed in front of Gloria and caught his fist.

"You should never hit a girl" I said.

He pulled away his fist and ran off. Amber ran after his but Bella caught her.

"He needs his time" she said.

"But we need to talk" Amber screamed.

"Bella's right, he needs time to think" Levi's dad said.

A crowd of people started to get rowdy near the medical tent.

"We will take care of this" I said.

Rei, Michael, Hilbert, and I walked over towards the tent. A guy with long black hair, dark brown eyes, with a no smoking shirt and jeans was screaming something about sick people and how they could be cured.

"They can be cured, they are just sick" he screamed.

Rei clenched her fist. "That's a bunch of bullshit" she screamed.

They all turned to us, waiting for the hair guy to say something.

"How can the dead be alive, it must be some disease that can be cured and treated" he said.

A lady with short brown hair and green eyes walked next to the hair man.

"That's right this all has to be happening for a reason" she said.

"Well of course there is a reason, but none of us here are going to find it out, unless you are an award winning scientist with a lab, and even if you did we don't have the time to wait for you to finish your research that you were working on. We have to concentrate on survival and try not to get eaten" Rei screamed.

"So that's it, I was wondering why kids were shooting guns like cops, you say you can protect us with death. How can you do that with people suffering across the world?" she screamed.

"What the hell does global suffering have to do with this?" Michael asked.

"Listen to me everybody, they are telling us, no forcing us, to be murderers is those kids with guns" she screamed to the crowd.

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about lady?" I asked.

"You're just a bunch of kids, shut up" hair man screamed at us.

"Fuck you asshole, we have just as much say in this bullshit as you do" I screamed.

"Non-sense, adults make the decisions for now on, not some high school kids" hair man screamed.

"Well I'm an adult" Rei said.

"Fuck you too" the women screamed.

Rei charged at her but we all pulled her away.

"Can I kill her?" she asked Michael.

"No, that would make things much worse with the crowd" he said.

"Do they even see what is happening out there?" I asked.

"That crowd doesn't see anything" Rei said.

"Well I can kinda understand that" Hilbert said.

"You picking a fight with me fat ass?" Rei screamed.

"No no that's not what I'm doing, I'm just saying people sometimes ignore what they don't want to see" he said.

He wasn't wrong. My ex girlfriend, who broke up with me went out with my best friend. I tried not to see them together but it hurt too much (NOTE: This did happen to me in real life and it hurt badly. I got over it).

"Nobody wants to be denied. That's why people ignore something that is going on, it's just human nature" he said.

"You can't denie something so big like this while surviving to see another day" Rei said.

"Well yeah, but in this situation, there first reaction is to denie it, to ignore it, they don't face reality because it's too much for them to handle, understand?" he said.

"Well if they ignore their mistakes they will never face reality" Rei said.

"Well of course, ignoring our mistakes and humiliations, how do you think we get through high school?" Hilbert asked.

"Well I never went to high school" Rei said.

"I see" I said.

"See what?"

"That was very informative" I said.

They both stared at me.

"What is was just agreeing to it" I said blushing.

"I like this guy" Rei said pointing at me.

Suddenly there was barking coming towards us. Kate, Zero, and a 16 year old girl with long purple hair, blue eyes, with a red tank top and black jeans ran towards us. Kate ran to Hilbert and started to tell him something. Zero dashed towards me.

"Zero NO NO" I screamed.

He jumped on me and started to bite me cheeks and lick my nose. The girl started to laugh at Zero and me. I pulled Zero off of me and turned to the girl. She was very, very pretty girl and had a sword attached to her back. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. Then I felt something warm coming around my hands. Zero peed on me. That was really great.

**Well here it is. Not much to tell right now so if you have any suggestions, ideas, or comments, review them. So read, review, roll in some grass and in till next time. Bye.**


	6. Mall

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 2**

**Hey it's me. I had this dream about an idea for this story and I had to write it before I forgot it so here it is. And I' still accepting OC so you can still submit them anytime you want. I do not own any part of the zombie media which include The Walking Dead.**

Ethan POV

It's been three days since we got here. Life was pretty good so far. I was getting ready to go find my parents in the walker infested city with nobody but Levi, Amber and Tyson. We were starting at the river center mall and the hotels around there. It was going to be hard but I just have to find them. We were taking four days worth of food for all of us. I was taking two knifes, my crowbar, and my Ithaca M37. Levi was taking the usual and so was Amber. Tyson was taking his Barrett M107, a lighter, his night vision scope, and a pack of other things. We were loading our stuff in the silver Mustang. Kate, Hilbert, Gloria, and Levi's parents came to say goodbye.

"Bye Ethan stay safe" Kate said.

I patted her head and smiled.

"Sure thing sweetie" I said.

Hilbert was messing with my gun and doing something with the scope. When he was done he gave it back to me.

"I modified it to have a dot sight when you look into the scope" he said.

"Awesome, thanks man" I said.

"Don't mention it."

Levi's parents hugged Levi and said their goodbyes. Amber grabbed Levi's hand and got into the Mustang. Tyson said bye everybody and got in the driver's seat. Gloria walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Stay alive so I can do this again" she said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"This."

She did something very unexpected. She kissed me. Her lips were soft and she smelled like a mix of vanilla and rotting flesh but she smelled great. She pulled away, said bye and ran off with Kate. I probably would have stood there all day, looking into space if Levi hadn't dragged me into the Mustang. Amber laughed at me and teased me about it. This was going to be a long ride.

**Half an hour later.**

We pulled up at some doors to the river center mall. The mall had a river going about everywhere. There were also hotels next to the river but it was really expensive to get a room in most of the hotels. Anyway the doors were chained so we couldn't get in. Walkers started to come near the car.

"Tyson get the chain cutters" I said.

"Already on it" he said.

We got off of the car with all of our stuff. I got out my crowbar. Levi pulled out his sword and Amber got out her Barnett Wildcat C5. Tyson started to work on the chains on the door while we had to fight off the walkers. One walked up near me and I whacked it in the head with my crowbar. Levi decapitated another walker that got too close. Amber shot at others that were too far to kill. It seemed like the more we killed the more that came.

"Tyson, can you hurry on that door?" Levi asked.

"This isn't as easy as you think" he replied.

Walkers started to surround us at every corner and there was no getting out.

"Got it" Tyson screamed.

The chains fell for the door and onto the floor (Hey that rhymed). Tyson pushed the door open and grabbed the chains.

"Everybody get it" he screamed.

Levi and Amber ran inside the mall. I whacked another head and ran inside. Tyson closed the door and locked it with the chains. The walkers were banging on it, trying to get in to devour us. We ran towards a candy store and closed the door things they use to lock up the store. I sat down and sighed.

"Hey guys, did you notice there are no walkers in here?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, she is right" Levi said.

"When this shit started they started to evacuate people out of here" he said with pure hatred like something bad happened because of it.

"We need to keep going" I said.

"But this is a candy shop" Levi said.

"Yeah, can't we stay here for a little while?" Amber asked.

"That's stupid we need to go" Tyson said.

Lei sighed and got up from a candy cane chair. He grabbed his stuff and unlocked the door thing and walked out. Amber followed him out the door. I sighed and followed her with Tyson behind me. Levi went to the rail and looked down.

"Hey guys, you need to see this" he whispered.

I walked over to the rail and looked down. Tons of walkers were all over the food court.

"These bastards never quit do they?" I muttered.

"It looks like the escalators don't work so they can't get up here" said Levi.

"And we can get down there" Tyson said.

**A couple hours later**

It had gotten dark outside so we moved away from the doors and into the Disney store. Levi and Amber went to sleep while Tyson and I kept watch.

"I'm sick of these son of a bitches" he said.

"You're not the only one" I said.

"Because of this shit I lost my girlfriend and my one year old son" he said starting to tear up.

"I've killed people and I'm not proud of it, it makes me think we are not even human anymore" I said.

"We all have our fair share of shame, but it was necessary to do it. Maybe you had your own reasons, I don't know but that was in the past and this is now." he told me.

"I guess you're right" I said.

He looked down at the trails that ran next to the river. There as a bridge near the bottom of the road that covered some shops. I remembered that bridge because I seen it in the movie Selena. There were two figures on top of the bridge just standing there like they were talking.

"Hey Tyson check that out" I said pointing at the bridge.

He raised his night vision scope and looked through it.

"Well I'll be damned" he said.

"Let me see" I said.

He handed me the scope and looked towards the bridge. The two figures were in fact alive and we discussing something and they looked very serious.

"We have to get down there and talk to them" I said.

"That's a bad idea" Tyson replied.

"Why we can get past the walkers down there" I said.

"Even if we did, we could get over run outside. You see those stairs over there? If things get ugly between them we have no chance of escaping".

"I guess you're right" I said.

"You should get some sleep you'll need your strength" Tyson said.

"Alright".

I walked into the Disney store and laid on the giant pile of stuffed animals next to Amber. I grabbed a random stuffed animal and fell asleep.

**A couple of hours later**

I woke up on the floor with the stuffed animal still in my hands. It was a stuffed shark that looked a lot like Matt's shark. I stared at it for a while till Amber found me. It was her turn to keep a look out and I guess she heard something.

"Hey you ok?" she asked.

"I found this here and it looks like Matt's" I replied.

I handed it to her and she examined it.

"You're right it does look a lot like it" she said.

Then we heard glass cracking far away and we ran out of the store. The walkers were getting into the mall and towards us.

**Extra**

A hooded figure approached four men.

"I want you to kill the girl and torture the other men" the figure said.

The leader a middle aged man with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, a mustache and a slightly grown beard pointed a pistol at the figure.

"What makes you think we will" he said.

"You idiot I know there is no ammo in any of the guns you idiots have" the figure said.

The figure pulled out a bag with both food and ammo with a Glock 17 on the side. The leader reached for it but the figure retracted.

"You will get this once I'm satisfied" the figure said.

"Fine we will strike in the morning" he said.

The hooded figure turned and walked away.

**Well there was that chapter. Can anybody guess who that figure is. If you guess right I will dedicate the next chapter to you. I also put a poll on my account about who is the best couple in this story. So read, review, and think about cheese and in till next time bye!**


	7. Mother & Son

**Walking Dead Texas Season: 2**

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for a while but school has been killing me lately. Plus basketball has been taking up a lot of my time and I haven't had a lot of time to do these. Well enough of my talking. Here is chapter 6 of the Walking Dead Texas. I don't own any form of zombie media, which includes The Walking Dead.**

Ethan POV

"Holy crap" I said.

The walkers were getting inside the mall through the window. We needed to move fast and get out of here.

"Amber, wake Levi and Tyson up and start running towards the escalator" I told her.

She ran towards the Disney store with me behind her. Amber had gotten there and Tyson was the first one to wake up. He was getting his supplies and gun ready.

"I hear the bitters are coming for a snack" Tyson said.

"Yeah they are getting through the glass" I said.

"Well that's just great".

We turned to Levi who was just getting up. He grabbed his sword and walked out the store. Tyson grabbed his backpack and walked out of the store after Levi. I turned to Amber.

"We need to talk about the shark" I said.

"This isn't the time to talk about it" she said.

"But this might mean Leah is still alive. We need to find them and help them" I said.

"She left when Levi and I got together. We don't need to help her at all" She said.

"Yes we do. She left because of her feelings but its different now" I said.

"Whatever".

She stormed out of the store and towards the escalator. I started to hear more cracks so I ran towards the escalator. The group was standing there looking below. The walkers were restless down there. It looked like they were swarming around something that looked around the size of a human torso.

"So what's the plan?" Levi asked.

"You see those doors over there? Well we run for it and try to get out before getting eaten" I said.

"Sounds fun" Levi replied.

"Yeah fun" said Tyson.

Just then the glass door broke open and walkers flooded the floor.

"Now's a better time than ever" I said.

We ran down the escalators and towards a horde of walkers. We got to the bottom and dashed towards the doors. Walkers came at us from every direction and we fought through them while trying to get to the door. I stabbed a walker in its head before it could get to us. Tyson ran ahead of us and opened the door.

"Go, get out" He screamed.

We ran out of the food court and out to the river walk. I turned around to see Tyson looking at a pair of walkers in shock. The pair was a little boy no older than a year old and a lady covered with blood from a bite in her forehead. How the boy was walking I had no idea but Tyson still stood there in shock. Then I remembered what he told me yesterday. His son and girlfriend were lost in a crowd a couple of months ago. They must have been bitten in the chaos. I grabbed Tyson and pulled him outside.

"Wes, Alexis, they were bitten. They were bitten" he whispered.

He fell to the floor and started to cry. I knelt down and grabbed him.

"We need to go before the walkers get through the door again" I said.

It took him a couple of minutes to get it together and then turned to me. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright".

**Well there it is. Sorry it's so short but I feel super lazy right now and I'm really tired from all the all nighters I spend watching Naruto. And if you have a facebook, like this page. pages/Ultimate-Yveltal/408779989203472?fref=ts. Help this page get 100 likes and I will love you forever. Just kidding about the loving forever thing but seriously like the page. And there is a poll on my profile about the best couple(Note: The results have nothing to do with the actions of the story). Well read, review, jump in a pile of corn and intill next time. Bye!**


	8. Hotel

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 2**

**Hey guys! So I'm watching the Walking Dead Season 3.5 and I felt like I needed to do better at this story. After reading other Walking Dead stories, I thought I was pretty much prepared for this chapter. So here it is. And I don't own the Walking Dead and if I did I would have made the waiting much much shorter.**

**Ethan POV**

We ran down the cemented trail toward a bunch of restaurants and shops. To walkers from the streets above had appeared yet but I didn't let my guard down. Levi glanced to the side and stopped.

"Hey Ethan check this out" Levi called out.

He was looking into Hooters and staring at all the dead girls.

"Levi we don't have time for this" I told him.

"But, but the girls" he replied.

"Levi, you perv. Why are looking at dead girls?" Amber screamed.

"Not at the girls, well partly at them but their heads" Levi replied.

I walked over to Hooters and looked inside. All the dead girls and costumers had bullet holes in their heads. All of them exactly in the middle of the head, straight to the brain.

"That's odd" I said.

"Yeah let's check if we can find anything inside" Levi said.

The group all went inside the Hooters and I raised my gun and looked around. Amber raised her bow and did the same. Levi walked in front with his sword up. Tyson just walked in like nothing.

"Kind of ruining the dramatic moment Tyson" Levi said.

"Let's just look around and go" I said.

We walked through the restaurant with our guards up like we were ready for anything. I opened a door that lead towards the kitchen. On the floor were several dead bodies that looked like they had been there for a while. It smelled really bad. So bad that Levi almost fainted on the spot.

"Damn that smells" Amber said.

"Worst then Ethan" Levi replied.

"Levi want to go down memory lane?" I asked.

"No thank you" he replied.

"Guys look at this" Amber said across the room.

We walked over to Amber to see a walker with its head chopped off. It would have been normal if the mouth wasn't moving.

"I've been thinking about this lately. When we were in Laredo when Chloe gave birth her baby was dead. After a while it came back as a walker. Maybe this shit is airborne or something. This walker, its head is chopped off and it is still moving. Maybe we need to destroy the brain." Amber explained.

"We need to tell Tyson" I said.

We ran out of the restaurant where Tyson was supposed to be standing guard. His stuff was on the floor including a picture of his family. I bent down and picked it up.

"He wouldn't just leave this here, it means too much to him" I said.

"Wait, where is his stuff?" Levi asked.

We looked around the floor but we couldn't find anything.

"He wouldn't just leave like that without saying something" I said.

"He had the rest of our food" Levi said.

"He seemed a little distant ever since we got outside" Amber said.

Gunshot sounds ran through the air. Walkers from above the bridge turned towards the stone stairs and started walking towards it.

"Guys we need to get out of here" Levi whispered.

"We need to find Tyson first" I replied.

"We need to leave before we get eaten and go towards where the gunshots rang from" Amber said.

"Fine but if he dies here it's on you" I said pointing to Levi.

Levi glared at me but nodded. We ran down the trail towards a small row of shops in the wall. They were a bunch of tourist shops with souvenirs and stuff. The walkers were following us not too far behind. Tyson's head popped out of one of the shops.

"Guys in here" He said.

We ran inside the store and locked the door. We turned to thank Tyson to see him with his hands behind his back with a gun pressed to his head. Four men came out of the shadows with knifes and rope. One of the men obviously the leader walked up to us. He looked like about 34 with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, a mustache and a slightly grown beard. The other men most likely his cousins or brothers looked younger but almost identical. He pointed at me and Levi.

"Get on the floor or your friend dies" He said.

"And throw your weapons over to the corner" said the youngest men.

Levi and I threw out stuff across the room. We slid to the floor and waited. The leader walked over to us and tied our hands and legs together. He turned to Amber who had her hands up. He pulled her towards her and dragged her to the middle of the room.

"Take off your shirt" He told her.

"No way you bastards" she hissed.

"Take it off or your friends will have to join our "friends" outside who are just dyeing to meet them" he replied with a smile.

"This wasn't the agreement Juan" one of the men said.

"How will she ever find out?" Juan shouted.

"She?" I whispered to Levi.

He didn't say anything and kept looking forward.

"Just take of your shirt girl" Juan said.

Amber pulled her tank top over her head and threw it across the room where our stuff was. She was wearing a black push up bra under her tank top. Levi started to get angry.

"IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Levi screamed.

Juan just laughed. He walked over to me and Levi. Then my world went black.

**A couple hours later**

I woke up in a hotel room with Levi and Tyson tied up next to me. Tyson looked knocked out and Levi looked beat up. He had a black eye, a bruised up face and a bloody nose. His clothes were ripped up too.

"What happened where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the Grand Hyatt hotel. Those men t-they raped Amber." He said with tears coming out of his eyes. "I don't even know if she is alive right now" he added.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"I killed the youngest one of them. They started to beat me up. They cut my clothes up so it would be easier for walkers to bite me. We need to kill them" He said.

"Yeah I agree" I said.

And with that our mission began.

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it. I feel super guilty for not updating in a long while but I will get this story back on track! And as for the story Something to Fight for, I will get on track with that too! Well read, review, and EAT PIE. Intill next time, bye!**


	9. Tyson

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 2**

**So I haven't updated in a while and now for reals I am going to update every Saturday because I have so much time now. I still accept OCs for any of you who have any ideas. Now let's get back to the story.**

**I don't own The Walking Dead and if I did Merle would be alive.**

Ethan POV

I had somehow gotten up from the floor and scanned my surroundings. There was a window next to us, two medium sized beds, a TV, and two doors. I walked over towards one of the doors that was probably to the bathroom. I started to kick it down.

"W-what are you doing?" Levi shuttered.

"Trying to break this door down. If this is to a bathroom, I can break the mirror glass and cut myself out" I replied.

The door finally opened up and I rushed inside. The mirror was on the side of the room facing the shower. I sat on the sink counter and turned towards the mirror and started to kick it. I started to crack up until glass pieces fell on the counter. I grabbed one and walked over to Levi.

"Levi can you get up" I asked.

"I think so" he replied.

He started shacking while trying to get up. He started to push himself up with his legs but ended up falling down again.

"It's fine I got it" I told him.

I started slashing the rope on my wrists drawing blood from my hand. I slashed and slashed the rope until I was free. The rope fell to the floor with blood stains. I grabbed my wrists and rubbed them. The pain hurt but I could handle it.

"Any time now Ethan", said Levi.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe after all of this he had the nerve to give me sass. Anyway, I got on my knees and released Levi and Tyson. Levi tended his arms and legs while I woke up Tyson.

I slapped him multiple times. "Wake up Tyson" I yelled.

"W-wha? Where am I? Are the dead still walking the Earth?" He asked.

"Last time I checked" I replied.

"Crap".

I helped him up to his feet off the ground. I turned around and walked towards the TV. I clicked the turn on button.

"_People are alerted to stay inside their homes and don't open the door to anyone. For those who are brave enough to travel get to the bigger cities for military protection." _Said a woman reporter through the static. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink blouse. A walker appeared behind her about 10 feet away. The camera man seemed to notice this and dropped the camera and started to run.

"_Where are you going? Why are you running away" We need to do the stor- HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE!" _she started to scream as the walker ripped open her stomach. The screen then went to a stand by image.

I then realized it. This wasn't going to end. The military wouldn't save us from this. There was no safe place of us to go. The dead would keep coming and coming. No matter where we were, they would find us. We had to survive this together as one and not tear each other apart.

"Guys we should get out of here" I told them.

"Yeah and kill every single one of those bastards" said Levi.

Tyson just sighed.

I held my piece of glass up and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door and slipped out in the hall way. There was no sign of the other guys so I signaled my friends and they stepped out. We heard some rumbling from a room across the hall so we walked over there. I handed the piece of glass to Levi and clicked the button on my metal wrist. The blade extended from my arm and I looked at it. I remembered how I killed Josh and Mario with the blade and a truck of guilt hit me.

I had killed them.

I hadn't put much thought in it when I did it but I was filled up with rage. What were we becoming?

"Ethan you alright?" Levi asked.

"Yeah I'm good" I said.

I opened the door to the room and looked inside. A walker cop was eating a man about 23 on the floor. I pushed the door more but the walker didn't seem to notice. I crept up on it and stabbed the walker through the head with the blade. Blood covered the tip of the blade as it pulled through the skin.

Why don't I feel guilty when I kill walkers?

I pushed the dead body off of my blade. Tyson climbed over the body and started to search it. He unbuckled the holster and gave it to Levi. It had a small pistol and a small pocket of 12 shells. Tyson kept searching the dead body when the eaten body's eyes shot open and grabbed on to Tyson's leg. He tried to pull away but ended up falling to the floor. Levi pulled out the pistol and held it towards the walker. He pulled the trigger.

_Click_

The gun clicked and nothing happened.

"Huh?" Levi muttered.

The walker bit into Tyson's calf and pulled away some skin and muscles. I kicked the walker's head and stomped on it until it was crushed.

Tyson was on the floor laughing either from the pain or from exhaustion. His leg was bleeding out from the bite and looked infected.

"I-I'm so sorry" Levi whispered.

"My son I will see my son again" Tyson yelped.

I kneeled down and grabbed Tyson's hand.

"Hand me the gun" I said.

Levi nodded his head and handed me the pistol after he loaded it. I handed it to Tyson.

"You got to do what you got to do" I told him.

He smiled. "Of course my friends".

He opened his mouth and placed the nuzzle in. I turned around and put my arms over my head. My blade had retracted so I didn't cut myself. Levi stared at Tyson and was shaking out of his boots.

And then suddenly there was a loud boom in the room.

Levi got the gun from the floor and started crying. I was tearing up to that point to. I wiped them away from my face. I clenched my fist.

"Let's go kill these bastards once and for all".

**Well that was the chapter. The next two chapters will be the fight between the gang and our group. Any ideas/comments, please review them. Every review is like a pie for me. A sweet treat that I just love. Well read, review, and don't get into vans. Well until next time, BYE! **


End file.
